My Frickin' Wedding
by LitaE
Summary: JD and Elliot are tying the knot. Perry Cox realizes that he may actually lose his chance, unless he tells JD how he feels before JD says "I do." JDox with some mild angst. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Scrubs. I don't own the Scrubs characters. I don't own the places in Scrubs. I don't even own the M&Ms that were used in an episode of Scrubs one time. You get the picture, huh punk?! Mmmmm M&Ms.

* * *

The venue was beautiful, though Perry Cox hated it. Not because it was just too over the top. Not because of all the flowers and ribbons that had been strewn about to make things look pretty. Normally those would be his reasons, but today it was something more serious. He hated the venue so much because that day the wedding of John Dorian and Elliot Reid was taking place.

After years of back and forth action and finally a year of continuous dating, Barbie and Newbie had decided to tie the knot. Perry had never expected the day to come. He figured that just like all the other times they would screw it up. He never expected that he would actually lose his chance, a chance he'd wanted to take many times over the years but never had. It was the realization that he would actually lose JD that caused Perry to throw on his hockey jersey and jeans and race to the venue.

He looked at the big sign outside the hall where the wedding was to take place, seeing JD and Elliot's pictures smiling at him. "What am I doing here?" He muttered to himself. Turning away from the sign he headed back towards the exit, but it was as though an invisible force field stopped him. Frustrated, Perry knew he had to find JD and turned back to look.

Passing door after door in the hallways he listened and looked sharply for any sign of JD. Hearing "frick frick frick" coming from one door, He knew he had found Elliot's preparation room. Knowing JD couldn't be far away, he moved on. However a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Couldn't you have at least made some effort with your appearance?" Carla cried out from behind him to grab his attention. "You do realise Elliot is not going to let you in. She's already mad about who they had to replace you with in the wedding party"

Perry was about to ask who took his place as one of the groomsman and why there even had to be three in the first place. Remembering that Elliot was just a crazy perfectionist, he dismissed the second question. Then out of nowhere, the answer to his other question appeared.

Carrying a slice of cake in one hand and a steak in the other was The Todd. "Sweet sixteen party down the hall! Spoilt American teens have the best food, not to mention the best ladies. I'd high five you, but you know." Taking a bite out of the steak he waved himself off.

For a moment Perry forgot the reason why he was there and started laughing, despite getting a look from Carla. "Come on, even you have to admit that's funny."

"Elliot cried for a week." Carla stated to Perry seriously, before laughing herself. "I thought you weren't going to come anyway?"

Perry suddenly stopped laughing and remembered the reason why he was there. "I changed my mind, didn't I? I mean, the kid looks up to me so why shouldn't I support him. If not I'll be hearing about it for weeks."

"Normally I would question why you think I would believe that, but giving the amount of high pitched noise coming from that room I don't have time."

"Saved by the Barbie." Perry smiled, glad something was going right. Though turning around he saw that Carla had, like magic, appeared in front of him to stop him in his tracks once again.

"Listen I don't know what you're up to but if you ruin this wedding I will snap off your kahonas and make you eat them." Carla told him.

"Considering my ex-wife packed up and took my balls when she left me for the second time, I'd say I'm willing to take that risk." Perry looked towards the doorway where Turk, Dan and Todd had just exited. "Now you better go and help Barbie before her loud screeching attracts a bunch of wild dogs into this place."

Perry made sure Carla left this time before he walked briskly towards the door. "Get out of here." He ushered the three groomsmen away with his hand.

"Dude, Cox wants to be alone with JD. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Todd said loud enough for Perry to hear. Though Perry couldn't help but laugh at the fact that none of them knew how close to the truth the joke actually was.

For a moment, Perry stood at the door. Calming himself down and forcing himself not to back out, he finally turned the knob. Pushing the door opened he caught sight of JD in front of the mirror, practising his vows. For a moment Perry stood stunned before slowly walking towards JD.

Having his back to the door, JD hadn't been able to see who walked in. "Turk, tell Todd to wash his hands or Elliot will flip. You know how crazy she…" Finally turning around and realising it wasn't Turk, JD stopped and stared.

"Listen, I have something to tell you."

Jumping for joy, JD grinned and hugged Perry. "I knew you couldn't stay away. Though I was hoping you'd dress up a bit, but it doesn't matter."

Perry quivered slightly as JD squeezed him. Then he snapped back when the other man let go. "JD, will you take me seriously for once in your life?"

"You called me JD." JD replied quietly, beaming.

Perry brushed it off. He figured it was a mistake coming and an even bigger one to say anything. Turning back towards the door he looked forward to getting in his Porsche and going back to the solitude of his apartment. Then he felt it, the soft, smooth hand grabbing his.

"I'm sorry. I'll listen." JD ran his thumb over Perry's knuckles.

Perry ran his free hand through his hair, staring at his other hand still holding JD's. "You do realise we're still holding hands."

"Hint taken, Perry." JD pulled away quickly. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "I kind of liked it though."

Perry gulped before finding the courage to grab JD's hand again. "So did I."

"Oh." JD said softly in realization.

A few seconds passed with no words. Neither men could meet the others eyes because while they both knew what the other was thinking, they didn't have the guts to say it. Perry stepped closer to JD, closing the gap between them. Bringing his free hand underneath JD's chin, he tilted the younger man's face up so their eyes met. JD shut his eyes in preparation, so Perry moved closer.

Just as their lips were about to brush, JD pulled away. "What the hell am I doing?!" Looking to Perry with horror on his face he snapped again. "What the hell are YOU doing?! This is my wedding day! My family and friends are out there. Elliot is getting ready right now!"

"You don't love her, JD." Perry stated, touching his nose and folding his arms. "You basically just proved it five seconds ago."

JD stormed up to Perry, his stance said he was angry but his eyes were upset. "What are you even doing here? Did you want to get one last laugh?"

"JD if you really think…"

And angry JD interrupted once again. "What am I supposed to think? You've had years to tell me all of this, but you choose today. You didn't even want to come today, despite knowing how much I wanted you here." Tears had began pricking the corners of JD's eyes. One finally rolled down. "You've never wanted to hug me, never even wanted to touch me. You expect me to believe that if I moved in for that kiss that you wouldn't have pulled away and laughed."

"JD, for the love of god, don't cry." Perry hated seeing the tears. He cupped JD's face, wiping them away. "I know I did a stupid thing and I'm sorry, but I know you don't love her. I know you love me."

JD pulled back and said the words that shot Perry in the heart. "What the hell would you know about love? I don't love you. I thought I did once, but now I'm happy and I'm not going to screw up my life and my relationship just because you screwed up yours."

Feeling the pain in his chest, Perry tried one last desperate attempt to win JD over. "I can't lose you." He pulled JD to him, managing to steady the struggling groom long enough to kiss him.

Perry nearly cried from relief as he desperately kissed JD's soft lips. When JD stopped struggling against him, Perry pulled him close. He grabbed the back of JD's tuxedo jacket with such intensity he was close to tearing it. His other hand slid onto JD's cheek. Perry pulled his lips from JD's, planting kisses all over his face.

The door swung open and Perry and JD managed to break apart before they were caught. Turk looked at them both. "JD we have to go man." The look on his face told JD that he knew everything that was going on. Turk had always had a sixth sense for when people hooked up.

"I'll be there in a minute." JD replied, looking at his friends eyes and begging him silently not to say anything. When Turk shut the door, JD looked at the ground in front of him.

Perry sighed in realization. "You're really going to go through with this."

"Shut up." JD looked into the mirror. He straightened himself out and took a deep breath. "I'm going out there and I'm getting married. To Elliot Reid, a girl I am crazy about and will be for the rest of my life. You will keep quiet about this whole thing. It never happened."

"Is that really what you want?" Perry grabbed both of JD's hands in his own.

"Why do you have to do this to me?" JD struggled to keep from crying again.

Perry squeezed JD's hands. "You have two choices. One, you can go out there and tell everyone about us, we can both finally have the stones to be happy together and get what we both know we want. Or two, I go out that door and leave this wedding so you and Barbie can go live in your happy little pink dream house and we walk around Sacred Heart for the next ten years pretending we don't feel what we feel."

"I love Elliot and I'm going to marry her. End of discussion. You blew it." JD blinked the tears back before straightening up for his wedding. "If you can't accept that then please leave and don't ruin this."

Catching JD at the door Perry looked deep into his big blue eyes. "I'll be waiting outside in case you change your mind. If you love me, like I know you do, I suggest you run like hell to my car. I love you, JD."

"Goodbye Dr Cox." JD said before stepping out of the room. Perry, hurt at being referred to as Dr Cox by the one he loved walked out to his car. With each step he preyed that JD would come out the front door alone.

* * *

JD took his place at the altar, feeling confident enough to breeze through the wedding. He felt a little sick, but stubbornly passed it off as wedding day jitters. Continuously, he kept telling himself how wrong Perry was.

"Dude, do you want to tell me what happened with you and Dr Cox." Turk whispered, making sure Todd and Dan didn't hear.

"He tried to tell me…something, so I told him to leave." JD answered bluntly.

"He kissed you didn't he? You liked it, too. I can tell." Turk sighed before he continued. "I've never been one for you know, getting the gay on, but JD if you love him…"

"No, I don't. If I did I wouldn't be here C-bear. Now here comes my bride."

Everyone fell silent as the music played and the bride walked down the aisle. JD kept his eyes completely focused on Elliot. A smug little smile appeared on his face as he thought about Perry being unable to manipulate him this time. He kept looking at Elliot, but all he could think about was proving Perry wrong.

As he took Elliot's hands and the minister started speaking and JD could feel that line coming up. The moment the minister asked if there was any reason for he and Elliot not to marry, JD glanced towards the door. A part of him almost expected Perry to be standing there. He could feel Turk wanting to say something so he focused his gaze back on Elliot to the point where he was sure he was freaking her out.

"JD?" He felt a nudge from behind and heard Turk mutter. "You have to repeat your vows."

"Could you repeat that?" JD asked the minister. He listened carefully, cleared his throat and looked to Elliot. Repeating the minister's words in his mind, JD tried to force them out of his mouth. All he could say was "No."

Elliot looked like she'd been shot in the heart. "JD, what the hell?"

Before JD could even explain, Turk blurted it out as though the mere action had proved his instincts right. "He's in love with Dr Cox!"

"What?" Elliot was shaking vigorously, holding back tears.

JD swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing he had to leave fast. "Elliot I love you, but Turk's right. I'm in love with Perry." For a moment, JD had to catch himself for finally admitting the words aloud. "Good old Dr Cox. I don't expect you to ever forgive me for this and I know this is going to cause you pain, but in the long run it's for the best. Goodbye." Before even waiting for a reply, or for Elliot to beat the crap out of him, JD bolted up the aisle.

Meanwhile, Perry sat in his car waiting. A part of him had given up hope. Figuring that he may as well just leave, he reached for the key in the ignition. However, when he glanced in the mirror he saw him. John Dorian was running towards the car, a few people running after him.

JD jumped into the passenger side quickly. "Go. Drive!"

Perry started the car and managed to drive away before the crowd caught up. For a while he and JD just kept cruising in silence. Stealing a couple of side glances at the one he loved, Perry could tell he was messed up. Pulling into a side street he parked the car.

"You waited for me." JD finally spoke, turning to Perry. "You actually waited."

Stroking JD's cheek, Perry smiled. "With all the years, what's another half an hour?"

"I'm sorry for what I said before." JD held Perry's hand on his cheek, giving it a squeeze. "I just didn't want to hurt her, you know?"

"You mean like I've hurt you." Perry replied, looking down. "It was just so damn hard."

"I love you." JD smothered Perry's face in kisses before meeting his lips. "It feels so good after all these years to say it."

"I love you, too."

JD leaned on Perry's shoulder, a smile appearing on his face. "How do you feel about running away to Mexico?"

"Afraid of the torches and pitchforks for ditching Barbie at the altar are we?" Perry asked, squeezing JD's shoulder. "Here I was thinking you'd grown a pair for running out on your wedding to be with me."

"Now that we're sort of together now, do you think you could cut it out with the jokes and insults?"

Perry laughed at JD, kissing his forehead. "You and I both know that's one of the reasons you love me."

"Yeah you're right." JD cuddled up closer. "Then can we at least go back to your place so you can hold me for awhile."

"Hold you? You really are a needy little girl aren't you?" Perry smiled to show he was kidding and planted a passionate kiss on JD's lips. "You know I'm going to do a hell of a lot more than that."

Perry started up his Porsche and began driving back towards his house. He kept his arm around JD and made sure his partner stayed as close as possible. Feeling JD squeeze his knee, Perry let out a relieved sigh. It had taken so many years and a few people's hurt feelings, but he knew that it was worth it. This is the way it was meant to be.

* * *

**NOTE: **Here I go with another one-chapter wonder again :-) I just had to post it to see what peeps thought. Though as of next week sometime, I will be posting a story with actual chapters (gasp!) and it will be a story that combines angst and my two favourite Scrubs slash pairings. So watch out for that one, I think it's looking good so far but you can judge for yourselves. Anyway I hope the JDox fans got their little fix from this story, more than that I hope you liked it. As always thanks for reading :P


End file.
